Protagonians
History Back when the Vladats were going extinct, the Protagonians were first discovered by one of Gravattack`s species. He came across their home planet and found them fighting of the Anur Vladats. The Galilean noticed they had few moons, so the Galilean brought some for their planet. However, one moon was the planet of the Loboans. When the Protagonians fought them off, the Galilean noticed their powers and how their young fought. The Galilean left the Protagonian home planet and told his species about the Protagonians. The Protagonian`s existence was known all throughout the galaxy. The Protagonians were later found by Azmuth, who was collecting DNA sample for the Omnitrix. When Zs'Skayr and the Ectonurites attacked them, a Protagonian fought them off, and Zs'Skayr`s DNA sample was for the Ectonurite. Azmuth also scanned the Protagonian`s DNA sample and studied more about th Protagonians. Azmuth studied more about them and added some information that he found out. Appearance Main Species They are dark-colored and furry. They have a tail and quills on their backs. 1st Subspecies They are more like tigers with orange/yellow fur with black stripes. Their quills are on the tip of their tails, which was moved closer to their rear ends. They appear to be wearing helmets. 2nd Subspecies They mainly have brownish-tanish fur with his quills, hands, and feet turned blue. Their quills are between their arms and legs. They have a 'stripe' of white fur on their chests and their tails are more of a 'cloud-like' appearance. 3rd Subspecies Females usually turn into the 3rd subspecies. They have three horns on his head, similar to a Celestialsapien. They are colored a very light blue and white. They have two whip-like quils that they can`t shoot. Their tail is purple. 4th Subspecies This form is the only form that young Protagonians can turn into. They are different shades of green all around their body. They have a flame-shaped head, big eyes, and wings allowing them to fly. They have small antennae, no toes on their feet, and small arms and legs. They are the smallest subspecies Protagonians can turn into. Other Subspecies Mwuwlud and its kind have other subspecies they can turn into that give them all their powers. Powers/Abilities All of the powers in the infobox are the powers for all subspecies. However, certain powers are hightened in power when in a certain form. The hightened powers in the 1st subspecies are electrokinesis, electricity/laser redirection/immunity, and sharp jaws. The hightened powers in the 2nd subspecies are pyrokinesis, fire immunity, and sharp jaws. The hightened powers in the 3rd subspecies are hydrokinesis, and sharp jaws. The fourth subspecies highten jumping to where it is flying, highten their rate of healing, chlorokinesis, and telekinesis. Reproduction If a male and female Protagonian have an offspring, it will either be male or female. Unlike humans, the female in the relationship will decide its gender. If the female turns into the different subspecies the most, it will be girl. But, if the female is typically in her main subspecies, it will be a boy. Young Protagonians grow up from age 12 to 15 (in human years, since Protagonians and humans have the same years) Notable Protagonians *Deceased Protagonian *First Protagonian *Mwuwlud (the Omnitrix`s DNA sample of a Protagonian) *Protagonian Parents in the Ben vs Crult, Part 2 flashback *Protagonian Offspring in flashback listed above *Non-canon Potagonian Offspring in flashback listed above Trivia *Their species is based off the word 'protagonist' because they are the superheroes of the Anur System. Category:Anur System